Atrapado en mi
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Gohan acaba de causar la muerte de su padre, tiene que superarlo de una u otra forma pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, afortunadamente hay alguien que lo ayudará... sin querer.


_Es el primer fanfic que escribo de Gohan así que ustedes dirán cómo quedó.

* * *

_

** Atrapado en mí. **

La ausencia de luna se hacía más notable en aquella noche oscura. Ni siquiera las estrellas brillaban con su habitual intensidad. Pero Gohan lo agradecía, pues cualquier brillo lastimaba sus ojos sensibles después del llanto que se incrementaba durante la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin decir una sola palabra? No lo recordaba.

Ese día se cumplían tres meses desde que Gokú había partido al otro mundo y aún no lograba quitarse la imagen sonriente de su padre de la cabeza. A veces odiaba esa imagen, a veces era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

No se perdonaba. Gohan se odiaba cada instante un poco más. Cada minuto en el que su padre regresaba a su memoria, su joven corazón latía con más fuerza, con una fuerza hiriente, con desesperación.

Quería dejar de llorar de una maldita vez, pero no lo lograba, el llanto nublaba su vista, desgarraba su garganta imposibilitándolo para gritar y desahogar todo el dolor que sufría.

-Gohan, cariño- una dulce voz acompañaban los suaves golpes sobre la puerta de una habitación a oscuras. Milk la abrió lentamente, con la luz del pasillo se iluminó medianamente la habitación –mi niño, ven a cenar, llegó tu abuelo- nuevamente la dulzura y el amor emanaban en palabras. Sin embargo no había nadie que contestara, Milk prendió la luz preocupada, no estaba, como casi todas las noches su pequeño hijo se había ido a no sabía qué lugar. La angustia se volvió a apoderar de ella, su niño cada día se salía más de control, por más amor que le demostrara, por más cuidados que le procurara, nada servía para apaciguar el dolor de Gohan por la reciente muerte de su padre. Mientras el recuerdo de Gokú regresaba como a cada instante a su mente, las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas.

En la orilla de un río, ahora casi seco, Gohan se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados, pensando en qué sería mejor para él, si seguir en la Tierra o…

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia todos lados, como buscando algo.

-Es verdad, no hay ningún arma que logre siquiera herirme- suspiró triste, debía de haber alguna forma… ¡y sí la había! Le fue difícil levantar el vuelo, pues en los últimos días apenas y probaba bocado, pero lo logró y su repentino entusiasmo le dio fuerzas para continuar. Al fin llegó, era la Corporación Cápsula su destino final.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó lo más alto que pudo, con la voz llena de emoción, nerviosismo y miedo -¡Vegeta! Sal de ahí cobarde– volvió a gritar con fuerza. En la corporación, Bulma y Vegeta despertaron de golpe

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bulma

-Es el hijo de Kakarotto-

-¿Qué querrá a estas horas, habrá pasado algo malo?- sin contestar, Vegeta se levantó y se vistió, ese mocoso se estaba metiendo en grandes problemas al ir a su casa con esa actitud, mientras tanto, el niño continuó gritando

-¡Vegeta! Sal de tu escondite, te reto a una batalla y te voy a humillar como mi papá lo haría- Bulma lo supo enseguida, ese niño quería morir y era en serio. Vegeta dejó de vestirse, la cólera lo inundó y salió de la habitación volando por la ventana sin camiseta, rompiendo el vidrio y casi hiriendo a Bulma. Vegeta llegó frente a Gohan, apenas lo vio con los ojos enrojecidos, su ki debilitado y la huella de los malos días que estaba pasando, se tranquilizó enseguida, supo que eran fanfarronadas las que había gritado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres mocoso?- le preguntó con su tono rudo

-Quiero pelear contigo- la respuesta de Vegeta fue espontánea: una sonora risotada

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme estando en ese estado?

-¿Tienes miedo?- increpó el niño, sabía que Vegeta era fácil de sacar de sus casillas

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada. Y si no buscas algo útil es mejor que te vayas, me aburre hablar con mocosos como tú- Vegeta se dio media vuelta, y Gohan sintió miedo de perder su oportunidad, así que encendió su ki y atacó al príncipe por la espalda, dándole una patada justo en la columna vertebral. El príncipe, desprevenido, recibió el golpe de lleno y cayó al piso.

-Te dije que pelearas- dijo al ver la cara de Vegeta, que se encendía de ira, no tanto por el dolor, sino por el acto cobarde de Gohan. Se volteó hacia el niño y lo atacó, golpeándolo con el puño en la cara, una sola vez.

Recibió el golpe sin esforzarse por pararlo, aunque tenía la capacidad para hacerlo. Cayó al piso unos metros adelante, un hilo pequeño de sangre emanó de su boca y eso le hizo sonreír

-Por muy desesperado que estés por una batalla, nunca se ataca por la espalda- lo aleccionó

-¿Tú me vas a hablar de ética en las peleas?- preguntó furioso el niño, levantándose -Tú, que fuiste un asesino, un soldado, una marioneta de Freezer ¡Tú no puedes hablarme de ética!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Vegeta quería mantener la calma, ahora mismo podría matar al niño ¿No lo había deseado una vez? Pero también era cierto que había dejado la vida de guerrero, no ganaba nada matándolo, eso no le regresaría lo que había perdido

-Trunks aún no sabe lo que tu eres, pero en cuanto se entere, se avergonzará de que alguien como tú sea su padre- Vegeta no reconocía al chico que estaba frente a él, debía admitir que por fin se comportaba como saiyajin, pero aún así no le permitiría ser insolente

-Al menos él tendrá un padre- no pensó que su comentario tuviera tal reacción. Gohan se quedó paralizado, y las lágrimas brotaron por sí solas, cayó de rodillas en el piso, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Vegeta se disgustó por ese gesto de derrota, no era admisible que un guerrero de su especie se humillara de tal forma –es el precio por tener un padre perdedor Gohan-

-No digas eso- pidió llorando el niño

-Solo digo la verdad, Kakarotto siempre fue un inútil, un gusano patético-

-¡Mi papá era un buen guerrero!- gritó aún llorando

-No, él era un cobarde, siempre se escudaba en una máscara de bondad, cuando en realidad tenía miedo. Por eso no se atrevió nunca a matar a un enemigo

-¡Eso es algo bueno!- Gohan se levantó, cada vez más enojado con el príncipe

-¡Eso no es bueno! Es un acto cobarde, por que tenía pánico de ensuciarse las manos. No matar al enemigo es una manera soberbia de comportarse, no les dio la oportunidad a sus rivales de morir honorablemente-

-¡No es cierto, no es cierto! Mi papá siempre fue bueno, siempre veía primero por el bienestar de los demás-

-Esa es la mayor mentira que has dicho en tu vida. Tu padre no te quiere, ni tampoco a tu madre, Kakarotto no es como todos creen, un hombre bueno, de ser así no te hubiera abandonado-

-¡Él no me abandonó!- la furia le recorría por la sangre –no tenía otra opción para salvar a la Tierra-

-¿Estás seguro? No me digas que no se te han ocurrido mil formas de que la hubiera salvado sin tener que sacrificarse- lo decía por que él mismo había estado pensando todas las formas posibles en las que Kakarotto pudo haber logrado su objetivo sin evadirlo y humillarlo a él. De pronto notó que Gohan estaba levitando

-¡Cállate Vegeta! No tenía forma, no me abandonó-

-Si te quieres engañar a ti mismo, puedes hacerlo, en el fondo sabes que a Kakarotto no le importaste nunca-

-¡Que te calles!- ante las palabras de Gohan, Vegeta se echó a reír estrepitosamente. Gohan gritó de furia, hasta que su ki comenzó a incrementarse, de un momento a otro se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y se abalanzó contra Vegeta, quien reaccionó a tiempo para convertirse también y esquivar el primer golpe.

Pero el niño no se dio por vencido, buscó a Vegeta y se lanzó a toda velocidad para golpearlo, su furia crecía cada vez que lo esquivaba. Había dejado de lado la idea suicida, ahora solo tenía ganas de callar al príncipe a como diera lugar.

Comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Bulma, preocupada por el ruido en su jardín, se levantó y miró desde la ventana, apenas veía algunos movimientos, pero notaba que Gohan estaba fuera de sus casillas. Si atinaba a golpear a Vegeta, sonreía y si no lo hacía, incrementaba su ki. Los poderes se fueron emparejando poco a poco, parecía lejano aquel niño débil y cansado.

Vegeta golpeó en el rostro al niño y lo hizo retroceder unos metros, pero Gohan se detuvo e impulsó hacia su oponente, rápidamente lo pateó en el estómago y en el rostro, con su puño le pegó en un costado, volvió a patearlo y lo arrojó lejos de él. Vegeta se levantó como si nada, sonriendo.

-Peleas igual de mal que tu padre- se burló y provocó que el muchacho volviera a atacar ferozmente, aún así no podía causarle daño a Vegeta. Por lo que, ya desesperado, se convirtió en el segundo nivel de Súper Saiyajin.

Ahora sí, se vengaría por las mentiras que había dicho de su padre. Tomó del cabello al príncipe y le pateó el rostro con la rodilla, le hizo una llave en el cuello, tratando de arrancárselo, formó una bola de energía con la mano y la explotó en la boca del estómago de su rival, después lo dejó caer.

Pero Vegeta volvió a levantarse, escupió un poco de sangre y volvió a prepararse para luchar, estaba conciente de que Gohan era más poderoso que él, pero no por eso dejaría de luchar. Atacó antes que el niño, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, el chiquillo se defendió y golpeó aún más fuerte a Vegeta.

-El fue un buen padre, buen amigo y buen guerrero- gritó mientras seguía la pelea, que cada vez se decantaba más de su lado, aún así Vegeta seguía luchando –todo lo que dijiste son mentiras- sin medir ni la dirección ni la fuerza, Gohan envió de un golpe a estrellarse contra la pared de la Corporación al príncipe. Bulma, que había ido por Trunks para protegerlo, corrió a la ventana más cercana y la abrió

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada que te interese- contestó cortante, respirando con dificultad debido a la costilla rota

-Él es un niño- le dijo preocupada –y está pasando por momentos difíciles-

-Necesita educación de un guerrero de verdad- respondió sin mirarla, preparado para continuar peleando, y volvió a la lucha. Bulma se llevó la mano a la boca al presenciar como Gohan volvía a atacar a su pareja, él casi no podía defenderse ya, era demasiado poder el de la segunda fase

-Ya deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo- gritó Vegeta y esa frase, retumbó en sus propios oídos

-No siento lástima- respondió con un golpe en la quijada y con un rayo de energía, incrustó a Vegeta en la tierra -es desprecio- siguió cuando bajo a incrustarle una rodilla en el estómago –es mi culpa que él esté muerto- Vegeta logró quitarse de encima al pequeño guerrero golpeándolo en el rostro. Se levantó con dificultad, al parecer acababa de romperse un brazo

-El hecho de que Kakarotto esté muerto, no es tu culpa- le dijo al mismo tiempo que detenía un golpe del otro con la mano, ante el comentario, Gohan lo miró sorprendido

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sin entender -Si yo hubiera acabado con Cell cuando mi papá me lo dijo, no le hubiera dado oportunidad de hacerse explotar- Intentó nuevamente golpear a Vegeta pero de la misma forma fue detenido

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- volvió a sorprenderle, al niño le interesó lo que tenía que decir así que se alejó de Vegeta –fue decisión de Kakarotto y únicamente de él, el haberse sacrificado, tuvo sus razones, aunque no comprendo cuáles fueron, pero no tuvo nada que ver contigo. No debes cargar con el peso de una mala decisión. Si ese inútil estuviera aquí, te lo diría-

-¿Tú crees eso?- preguntó susurrando, haciendo notar nuevamente su debilidad. Vegeta asintió levemente, comprendiendo que la pelea había terminado.

Gohan volvió a la normalidad al igual que el príncipe, y enseguida cayó desmayado, habiendo cobrado su cuerpo el precio de los malos tratos y el exceso de energía.

Bulma corrió hacia ellos, no sabía a cuál ayudar primero: si al niño desmayado o a Vegeta con una pierna, brazo y costillas rotas.

Afortunadamente, Pikkoro que tenía rato en el techo de la Corporación observando todo, llegó por Gohan y lo tomó en sus brazos

-Lo que hiciste fue algo bueno Vegeta- le dijo al príncipe que se estaba negando a ser ayudado por Bulma, como contestación obtuvo un gemido de desprecio

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Bulma que no había entendido bien la situación

-Sólo falta que lo haya entendido- dijo Pikkoro observando a su ex alumno, preocupado pero aliviado a la vez, él no había sabido cómo explicarle la situación, no era bueno consolando a los demás, y aunque no lo quería admitir, estaba en deuda con Vegeta.

-Me molestan los niños llorones- se excusó Vegeta, quien se acababa de dar cuenta de que había ayudado al hijo de su enemigo.

**Fin. **


End file.
